mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} H-A-P-P-Y.... }} Your Update The World Ends With You }} Re:EPIC QUESTINESS + HAPPY EASTER }} Please help me... Thank you for showing me that link on how to make a word bubble,but now, i need to know how to add pics,(BTW thanks for the picture request)-Csphere19 how to add an image to an article in general, thank you-Csphere19 Question For Blanky Did you finish my user sim? If not, that's fine, but I would like to have it. (Midnightblue05) OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Need Your Help AGAIN Fwd: User talk:Shiida Fan * }} cool,very cool Fire Emblem RP Troubles Asking Permission for 2 Things Thanks That's perfect! Thank you v. muchly!!!! Tardisgirl98 10:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reset my Request My Sims Kingdom: Blankeys Kingdom: Forest of Elves. Blanky....in Leafs flippin house (im talking about the video you put on youtube) you have a bed next to leafs... and you slept NEXT to him... thats strange... o.o;; I suppose so o.o *shifty eyes* <<_<}} Help Hi, um, Blanky. I'm new to an account but I've been on this website for over a year. I want to make my own " show " on here, but I don't know how to edit pictures. Would the ever so legendary Blanky be so kind and make me a show title screen. If you could, this is how I would want it to look. A picture of Rosalyn P. Marshall and Iggy in the middle, with around them any ten of theese people. Not all of them, just ten of these random people Gordon, Goth Boy, Buddy, Gonk, Leaf, T.O.B.O.R., Tavis, Mel, Matt, Roger, Chef Gino, Ol' Gabby, Marlon, Liberty, DJ Candy, Renee, Pinky, Makoto, Amelia, Violet, Poppy, Roxie Road, Rhonda, Summer, Maria. Please Blanky, you're my only hope. I don't care what the background looks like, but your work will be so much thanked! My Ugly Guy on my Page... Hey Blanky! Can you make my Ugly Character and send it to me??? Ok! Herez what teh ugly guy's look .Eyes: Just Like Lord Daniel's dot Eyes, but brown. Glasses: Exactly like Chaz's Glasses. Clothes: I wear teh clothes Roselyn wears in you artical, Hi mister! Hair: I have Travis's hair but it's black. Ok! That's teh ugly meh! Lateh. Hmmmmmm... Account hacking? Double Quest 20,000 ITS OVER 90000 UM i mean 20000 congarts the MISS BLANKY AWSOME XPRandom54 07:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you carry on writing Survival for Signiture, PLEASE! oh and happy 20000 edits. Hey! Got a Question for ya! Sumaes01 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Blanky! What's up? Yes, I am very fine too except my computer has like 10 viruses! I'm using my bro's computer so I can't be on for very long but I have 2 questions for you. #1: I bought MySims PC recently on ebay and my friends told me thsat there is unlimited files on it, is that true? #2: Can you get a pic of me in other games? Thanks, but be sure to answer this quickly! I only get like 5 minutes on this computer because my bro always has ''to go on. Sumaes01 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Godot + Seedot Oh. :( My friend's such liar! (Maybe that's why her favorite sim is Brandi?) I only know like three of the viruses. The computer geek only said three of the viruses, well, I only understood three of them. #1: The icons on my screensaver won't work. #2: I can't play any disc games. #3: When I get onto the internet the screen gets screwed up. Anyway, thanks for the answers! Sumaes01 22:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Blanky! Uh, Yeah Uh, yeah. I'm using my brother's computer. Didn't I tell you that? - Sumaes01 Request sim with my moods. And... }} Sorry To Bug You Again, Blanky My Requests Hello! From Yukirocks, Hi Blanky! Guess what? On MO ME!!!! Hello! From Yukirocks, Hi Blanky! Guess what? On MySims I got star level 4! YAY! Only one more star level to go! Also I LOVE make-uping Sims on it lol! Now i have Yuki's outfit!!!! YAY! GO ME!!!! Thanks for the sim! THANKS *gasp* Okeydokey LET'S BRING OUT DE CUPCAKES!!! *parties until he passes out from too much sugar*}} }} News Flash Look }} Anyway, I think I found a perfect pic for a smiley, it's some sort of creepy, rainbow llama-thing, I even gave it a name - SUSHI!! Anyway, here's a link. I would've uploaded it and stuff myself, but I don't know how in crud to.}} }} And, I dunno. That sounds good to me. Either pic 2 or 3, I don't care which one. Huzzah! Sushi the creepy, rainbow, llama-thing shall rule! But why would they overuse that one? Because it's awesome? }} Anyway, are you sure we should call it Sushi as the actual template, or should we call it , or , or somethin'? I don't care. (:D}} I like the rainbow horsy llama =) (midnightblue05) I'll Leave You Alone After This, I Promise! Cyrokinesis Blankjet Crew }} Maybe it's the same someone who stranded us on the island, speaking of that, I'm still wondering who that'll be. Maybe the person who stole it works for them, I don't know.}} }} Web Address Logo Another Little Question... }} HELL-OOOOOOOOO There! Maybe this could help you... *laughs* }} Picture Please! Leaf/Travis Hi Blanky, It's Sumaes. I got my computer back! Oh and I was wondering, what did you make travis look like so he'd look like leaf???Sumaes01 22:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm serious. I Feel So Guilty SAND MUFFIN A day to help EARTH! Hey, Blanks, IT'S RAI! Hi Blanky, it's TDRaichu. Ya know, the guy who drew that picture for you and Leaf? Anyway, I want to ask you something. How did you get Travis to transform into a HUMAN LEAF?! Last I remember, those clothes and hair was for the MIRROR, not the CHANGING BOOTH or sumthin'. Also, can you advertise my TDI: MySims Version on MySims Wiki? I want to get the word out. Thakies! PBR }} I wants a sims , blanky. Pleeesssseee Hola, Blanky. I is new on mysims wiki, but i been playin the video game on wii fer a long times. I is too lazy to takes a pic of my sim guy so i need 1: Kat kat a girl. Kat: eyes: taylor's eyes, same shape an da same color, which is brown umm,skin: she the palest skin color, so use that please hair: crystal's hair, color black outfit: travis's, cuz Britain is cool face tatoo: freckles backround: any house, and get a pic of me with blaine and matt, cuz dey cool and dey my buddies THANKS ALOT BLANKS PLEEEEEEEEEEZ DO THIS FOR ME CUZ U ARE NICE PERSON AN UR SO COOL MY MOUTH IS JUST LIKE SASHAS THANKS BLANKY PERSON AND WHY DO U CALL EVERYTHING UGLY? HERESIES: I do apologize for stealing quotes from you before. Like dang. But that's pretty much it. But I is still sorry. NOW LET'S BATTLE, MISTER MISSY MISS! *shifty eyes**slapped**slapped again*}} I will now battle a friend... I hope it works!}} I will try again...}} That battle was very... Elmo. I lost, but that was very fun. HUZZAH!}} MySims Drama up on front page Ray, NOT The Character YES HE DID BLANKY HE IS A PERVERT he is gross *vomits* please use the banhamer!Random54 12:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Random54 I LOVE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE OOPS MY PIE IS GONE WHO TOOK MY PIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Double Quest Update }} }} My Hate Userboxes . I don't know why, though.}} Agent1234 Can I has a character? :Eyes: Brown :Hairstyle and Color: brown hair, Ray's hairstyle :Skin Color: tan :Mouth: Smiling face :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: no face tattoos :Accessories: watch :Background: Jacob left his hometown for adventure! Total MySims Island Can you make a banner for a show I made? It can have any background I guess (JUST DON'T MAKE IT UGLEH) With Leaf's MySims Kingdom pic (Ze one without the flute-thingy ) all ze way on ze left. With big text saying TOTAL MYSIMS ISLAND. KK? THANKIES! }} Banner, for awhile now! Its the Weekend Banner thingy It is also highly based off of TDI. }} }} I shall appreciate your very cream-puff effort. }} Blanky Can I have an ad? Please? By Corey785 FLACK IN WHAT FORM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?>!?!!?!?!!??!?!!??!!?!??!!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Blanky im finished with my add and i want the picture to have the words OUT IN THE WOODS and in the background i want a spooky forest with a moon and make these characters on the picture with the emotions i want them to have 1. Sasha (confused) 2. travis( scared) 3. rhonda(suprised) 4.Edwin(eating) 5. Brandi (laughing and pointing) 6.Morcubus(laughing evily) 7.dr.F (curious) 8.Summer(scared) 9.Candy(listening to music) 10. Aran(kicking) To see the ad, go to my talk page PLZ Two things... THREE THINGS!!!! 3. Yeah, I've used Meta Knight for both and I still can't win!! 4. Meow}} 4. Meow }} KING ROLAND NEEDS SOMETHING PLEASE READ Hello, Blanky. Leaf has told me much about you. You should know I am King Roland. I ask you a favor for me. As you can see, I have no picture. If you can get a picture of me, that would be as delightful as a Dutch Chocolate cupcake. You have mentioned not to make requests for MySims Kingdom, however, since i am apparently popular, you may use Goggle or Goolle or Google, whatever it's called to find a picture of me. It would be even more delightful if it is transparent, and having me eating a cupcake. It does not have to be. I am not picky. Thank you, Blanky. I would do it myself if Butter would just show me how to use a camera. King Roland Super Smash Bros. Info!!! }} Weekends not FINISHED!? Blanky! I need my sim! Hey Blanks, it's Rai. Can you create my sim? I gave a description of it on your dA account, but I guess that wasn't enough ^^' :Eyes: Stephan's Eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Game-fanatic's hairstyle, but black hair :Skin Color: Tan :Mouth: Taylor's Mouth :Outfit Description: Green Shirt, Blue Pants with a chain and rips :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: None :Background: Blow-kissing Liberty on the beach! Thanks Again, Blanks! -TDRaichu Animal Crossing WI-FI Blanky! I need my sim! 2 Okay, so how about in Liberty's house? I couldn't care less which room it is, just not the bathroom -TDRaichu LOVE THA CAKE!, Blanky! }} Thanks again!!!! }} Sorry, I didn't get it name too easy }} ugh. Re:Orangey-Red area ??? How do you make a talk bubble? Animal Crossing thing. }} I'm baaack!! We had to stand there for '''2 HOURS and then we went out to dinner. My bro ate a lot of puddiing. Anyways, I am back. Just sayin, cuz you asked on AC. }} Crossing of Animals! EEP! Sorry for my outburst. }} Gosh, I'm Lecturin' You Like an English Teacher }} Just thought I'd share with you. Nothing else. =P ) I then threatened that if he didn't show his IP by 8:00 PM EST, he'd be banned (with penalties every time he changes the subject). He then randomly said that his "sister", who was the "Roar!" account, was very sad, and when I asked for his IP again, he claimed he can't get it due to his sister's banned account. I asked again, and then his "sister" popped up on the Tahu account, and introduced "herself", saying she was Lego's sister, which made me find out Lego WAS Tahu, and I stamped the ban hammer down on Lego. Wii Maniac is considering putting this troll attack story up on his News RP blog. Lego doesn't seem like he's being "fed" with negative attention... }} }} }} SVEN HAS TO SAVE EVE, OR WE'LL ALL DOOMED!! }} }} }} Aha Question Uh, hello, I'm Ash an admin over at the Dead Rising Wikia.. and I have a question I'd like to ask you about you about the Tab Articles template.. mainly how I can get it to work correctly on my wiki. If you can help me figure out what needs to be added or changed on my wiki, well, that be nice =] Thanks. - Ash Crimson 00:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry it took so long for me to reply.. =[ You know the way you can section off a specific part of an article so only that part of it appears on the tabbed page? That template for some reason doesn't work right on my wiki and always selects the entire page instead of portion I tell it to. Did you have to add any other templates asides from the Tab Articles one to get it to work? - Ash Crimson 21:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I still couldn't get it to work =\ I do appreciate the help though =] - Ash Crimson 20:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) icon! i have gots a new icon! it is cute, yes? (kitten on icon: -slurp- BURP!) lolz - leafrocks - leafrocks see ya -leafrocks RANDOM WIKI DARN SKIN!!!!! THANK YOU! And yes, actually. I didn't move in Shirley, and I thought you could get Petal's hair from the salon chair, and I put that hair on my sim in Party, so yeah. Anywyas, THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!}} }} }} Hey Blanky, have you finished my sim yet? Um..Hi Blanky it's me Gamerguy6689 from youtube. I was wondering if u could make me a sim? If yes can you make 'em be a boy,the big brown eyes,skin tone um...tan,the outfit u gave Travis disguised as Leaf the one with the dog tags,mouth same as ur Travis please,could u give him freckles and a lightning bolt on his face please,please give him the blue sunglasses with the yellow frameand could you please put him in tha forest or garden.Thank You!=) (and can you some how put it on my home page?) I was gonna tell you, but you weren't on. So at least you banned him, 'ight? Okayz. }} Teh Pic Yup.